


A Wedding: Production Draft

by redheadgleek



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Style, Episode: s06e08 A Wedding, Fluff and Angst, How It Should Have Gone, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadgleek/pseuds/redheadgleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally back together again, Kurt and Blaine reconnect. Deleted scenes from the A Wedding screenplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wedding: Production Draft

Dear Donor,

When we received "A Wedding" script last year, we removed a sticky note from the end of Act One that indicated that there were scenes from earlier drafts that were later removed due to length.

Our contact at Young Storytellers reached out to Ross Maxwell who generously supplied us with the earliest production draft with the removed scenes. To show appreciation for the contributions of the Glee Fandom, we are providing these scenes exclusively to previous donors.

Thank you for your support,

The Box Scene Project  
For Fandom, For Equality

 

* * *

November 17, 2014  
Production Draft Blue Revisions - 11/18/14

glee

"A Wedding"

6ARC08

written by  
Ross Maxwell

directed by  
Brad Buecker

Ryan Murphy Television

 

* * *

5 -- INT. THE LIMA BEAN -- FRONT DOOR -- DAY

Kurt enters THE LIMA BEAN and scans the room. His phone BUZZES in his pants. He retrieves the phone with a small smile – he has been waiting for this reply.

Pulls in to focus on the screen and Kurt’s previous messages:

KURT (TEXT)

_I’m leaving early on Friday for the wedding. Britt’s got decoration changes._

(next)

_Did you want to go together? ☺_

Kurt scrolls down to read Blaine’s reply. As he reads, more texts for Blaine arrive in rapid succession.

BLAINE (TEXT)

_cant sorry_

BLAINE (TEXT)

_im packing and cleaning gotta be out of the apt by fri_

BLAINE (TEXT)

_dave and I broke up_

BLAINE (TEXT)

_ill see you there?_

Kurt stares at the phone, then grins and clutches the phone to his chest. Finally. He looks up and waves to Walter, standing in line.

10 -- INT. BLAINE’S APARTMENT -- FRONT DOOR -- DAY

Blaine and Kurt break apart. Kurt looks emotional and nervous.

BLAINE

Kurt. You’re crying –

KURT

I’m sorry. I’m really happy, I promise.

BLAINE

Shh, sweetheart, come here.

KURT

I just- I almost lost you forever. I almost let the best thing in my life go because I was selfish and shortsighted and-

BLAINE

No, no, that’s not-

KURT

I was.

BLAINE

So was I.

KURT

We can make this work this time. We will. I know we can. I’m not letting you go again. You’re not losing me.

BLAINE

I know.

KURT

I can’t have sex with you.

Blaine is more amused than concerned.

BLAINE

I would never pressure you.

KURT

My therapist says I use sex as a substitute for intimacy. Or rather I’ve confused intimacy as just sex. And I may have stormed out that day swearing that I would never go back to that charlatan. But I, I - he was right. Every fight we had, instead of talking and working things out, I just took you to bed.

BLAINE

I went pretty easily, if I remember.

KURT

We can’t do that this time. We have to do things differently.

BLAINE

We can go slowly. I don’t care.

KURT

Not forever. I just-

BLAINE

Just not now.

KURT

Not until we talk.

BLAINE

Okay.

(then)

Do you want some water?

Kurt looks surprised at the change in subject.

KURT

What?

BLAINE

You’re still out of breath. Some water, and then we’ll talk. Let me just move this box.

Blaine takes Kurt’s hand and guides him to the couch. Kurt’s grip is tight and then loosens as he relaxes.

13 -- INT. BLAINE’S APARTMENT -- LIVING ROOM -- DAY

Blaine and Kurt are sitting on the couch. There’s a little distance between them, but they are angled towards each other. They both seem a little shy, a little awkward. It’s been a long time since it was just the two of them without any barriers.

KURT

When I got your text, I was just meeting Walter for coffee.

BLAINE

Oh.

KURT

You know it wasn’t anything – it was just nice to have some company, somebody who cared. I was lonely and I thought, I thought, that I had messed up any chance with you. But he’s not you; he was never more than just a placeholder.

(a brief pause)

You should have told me that you and Dave broke up.

BLAINE

I know. I wanted to. But you looked happy. With Walter. I didn't want to get in the way.

KURT

I’m happier with you. Always.

BLAINE

How did Walter take it?

KURT

Graciously. He knew we weren’t serious. But he may have inspired me to run the three miles to your house. My shoes might never forgive him for that.

17 -- INT. BLAINE’S APARTMENT -- LIVING ROOM -- DAY

They’ve moved closer to each other, clasping hands. Things are still awkward - there’s so much to say, but finding the words to start this conversation isn’t easy. Kurt takes a drink of water, laughs nervously.

KURT

I don’t think I imagined this when I pictured our reunion. More kissing. Less nervousness.

BLAINE

We should establish some ground rules. Before we start talking. We could really hurt each other again.

KURT

What did you have in mind?

BLAINE

Nobody’s to blame for our break-up. There aren’t villains in our story, Kurt. We both acted thoughtlessly and selfishly at times. We both contributed - and we are both here. Now. Starting fresh.

KURT

I agree.

I want us to be honest. I think we tried to protect each other before and that didn’t work. It just made everything worse.

BLAINE

Ok. But I also need for us to have a way to pause before reacting. Some of what we say might hurt each other. If it’s too much, it’s okay to put it aside for another day.

KURT

We can do that.

BLAINE

You should know. I’m on medication right now. For depression.

KURT

It’s been that bad?

BLAINE

(nods)

My mom made me see a therapist when I first moved back. I ... I was so lost after we - . I didn’t get out of bed for three weeks.

Kurt’s thumb runs continuously over Blaine’s knuckles. He doesn’t say anything, just allows Blaine to talk. It hurts to hear about Blaine’s pain.

BLAINE

My brain chemistry has always been a little mixed up, since Sadie Hawkins. I think I was depressed when I cheated on you back in high school; I know I was afterwards, but it was there before too. It was worse this time.

But better, too, in a way, because without you, without any hope of you fixing me, I had to concentrate on being healthy for me and that was empowering. The meds are working. Therapy helps too. Even when I thought that you had moved on with Walter, it didn’t crush me like before. I’m not 100% where I want to be, but I’m getting there.

KURT

I’m so proud of you.

BLAINE

My dad hasn’t been happy. He was pissed when I got kicked out of NYADA. He yelled at me, told me I was behaving like a hormonal girl and I was a monumental waste of money.

KURT

(angry)

WHAT?

BLAINE

Mom let him have it. I haven’t seen him much since; we’ve both avoided each other. My therapist says that it’s okay that I don’t like my father. That I don’t need to seek his approval.

KURT

You don’t agree.

BLAINE

(pauses, thinks)

I don’t know. I thought-

(then)

After the school shooting, we had dinner together every night until I graduated. It was nice. I thought we had worked things out. But we never talked about it, and I guess that was the problem.

Kurt squeezes his hand. It’s not just Blaine and his father who have avoided talking.

19 -- INT. BLAINE’S APARTMENT -- LIVING ROOM -- DAY

Late afternoon sun filters into the room. The tension and awkwardness that has permeated between these men for the last few years has nearly evaporated.

KURT

I didn’t realize that I was so lonely. Rachel was gone, Santana, Mercedes. Elliott moved to that yoga yurt in New Mexico. All I had was you.

BLAINE

I think I was naïve in thinking that that would be enough for us.

KURT

I needed friends too. And I turned all of my frustrations on you.

BLAINE

When Sam left, I didn’t have any friends in New York either. I didn’t even have anybody to call for a place to crash when I left our apartment.

Kurt looks stricken - he hadn’t thought that Blaine had been virtually homeless after their break-up. He remembers vividly the night and the nights after Blaine left.

INT. THE LOFT – FLASHBACK  
Kurt opens the door. His hair and clothing are drenched. He calls out for Blaine. There is no response.

INT. THE LOFT – FLASHBACK  
Kurt checks his phone. There are no messages. He huffs, frustration mixing with worry.

INT. THE LOFT – FLASHBACK  
Kurt sits on the couch, tapping fingers, impatiently waiting. Blaine does not come home that night.

INT. THE LOFT – FLASHBACK  
Blaine’s belongings are gathered into boxes next to the door. Kurt tries to ignore them as he walks out the door, but his gaze is drawn anyway. He shakes his head. He will be late for the speed date if he lingers.

INT. BLAINE’S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM – PRESENT DAY

KURT

(thick with emotion)

What did you do?

BLAINE

I called Tina. She called my mom who got me a hotel and a flight home the next day.

Could we have worked things out, if I had stayed? That’s what I regret, not giving us one more shot.

KURT

I don't know.

(shakes his head)

Probably not. I was so angry. I regretted saying those words that instant - but I was too stubborn to apologize.

You shouldn’t regret taking care of yourself. I didn’t give you much of an option to stay and fight. I don’t blame you for hating me; I hated myself too.

BLAINE

I never hated you. Sometimes I wished I could.

KURT

Don’t worry, I hated myself enough for the both of us. Especially after I met with a counsellor at school, and we worked through so many of my issues. Then I came back here, and it was too late.

BLAINE

But it wasn’t.

You don’t have other plans for tonight, right?

KURT

No. Just you.

BLAINE

Sam’s coming over tomorrow to help me load boxes to take to my parents. I was just going to pack. Will you stay for dinner?

KURT

I would love nothing more.

CUT TO:

20 -- EXT. STREET -- EARLY EVENING

Kurt and Blaine are walking down the same street, arms linked, swinging bags of groceries with the other, joyful and delighted in each other’s company.

KURT

I go back to present my work-study project in January. It’s not going to be as flawless as my Real Housewives play would have been, but Saul had double hip surgery and was out for the production.

BLAINE

I’m sure you will blow them away; you always do.

KURT

If we win sectionals, I’ll spin it as the transformational power of the arts in high school.

BLAINE

I hear you have pretty fierce competition with Dalton Academy.

KURT

The Warblers? The coach is a complete push-over for a kiss. I expect to have his set list by breakfast.

BLAINE

You wish. I happen to know that the coach is onto your tricks.

KURT

(smugly) 

Mmm. We'll see.

CUT TO:

22 -- INT. BLAINE'S APARTMENT -- KITCHEN -- EVENING

Music plays in the background. Blaine stirs a pan simmering on the stove. Kurt is beside him, chopping vegetables. He appears to have adopted a “there’s no such thing as personal space” as he lingers around Blaine, dropping a kiss on his cheek, playing with his apron straps, wrapping an arm around him, as he tosses in the bell peppers. It’s cute and adorable.

BLAINE

Mmh. More salt, I think. And maybe a pinch of cumin.

KURT

It’s spaghetti, why would it need cumin?

BLAINE

Trust me, have I ever let you down? You may be the master at the soufflé, Kurt Hummel, but I am the master at the pasta.

KURT

I don't know, I think I need to taste it from the chef’s lips.

BLAINE

Cheesy pick-up lines will get y-mmmrrr – .

The kiss is sweet, playful. Kurt pulls away, keeps one arm around Blaine, holding him close, the other cupping his cheek. The background music becomes more prominent and the opening chords to THINKING OUT LOUD by Ed Sheeran swell as they smile and start to sway.

KURT

_When your legs don't work like they used to before, And I can't sweep you off of your feet, Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

Kurt takes Blaine’s hand and pulls him into a formal ballroom clasp and they glide around the kitchen.

KURT

_And darling I will be loving you till we're seventy, And baby, my heart could still fall as hard at twenty-three, And I'm thinking about how_

Kurt spins Blaine out and pulls him back in.

KURT

_People fall in love in mysterious ways, Maybe just the touch of a hand, Well me, I fall in love with you every single day, I just wanna tell you I am._

KURT/BLAINE

_So honey, now, take me into your loving arms, Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars, Place your head on my beating heart, I'm thinking out loud. And maybe we found love right where we are._

Their stance is smooth and practiced, as if this was their wedding dance. On the last spin, Blaine has taken over the lead, and guides Kurt in the rumba.

BLAINE

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades, And the crowds don't remember my name, When my hands don't play the strings the same way, I know you will still love me the same, Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen, And baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory, And I'm thinking about how_

INT. BLAINE'S APARTMENT -- KITCHEN -- EVENING, SLIGHT FLASHFORWARD  
The scene cuts to Kurt and Blaine sitting on the counter eating, sharing food and utensils. They are laughing and blushing. Kurt dangles a string of pasta above Blaine’s mouth and chases it with a kiss.

KURT/BLAINE

_People fall in love in mysterious ways, And maybe it's all part of a plan, Well I'll just keep on making the same mistakes, Hoping that you'll understand_

INT. BLAINE'S APARTMENT -- KITCHEN -- EVENING, SLIGHT FLASHFORWARD  
Kurt and Blaine are next to the sink, doing dishes. Whatever they are saying is interrupted when Blaine teasingly flicks water towards Kurt. This means war.

KURT/BLAINE

_So honey, now, take me into your loving arms, Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars, Place your head on my beating heart, I'm thinking out loud, And maybe we found love right where we are_

INT. BLAINE'S APARTMENT -- KITCHEN -- EVENING  
Cut back to the two of them dancing. Kurt dips Blaine.

KURT/BLAINE

_Oh baby, we found love right where we are_

On beat, they bring their hands side by side and clasp them, and Kurt finishes the song.

KURT

_And we found love right where we are_

CUT TO:

25 -- INT. BLAINE'S APARTMENT -- LIVING ROOM -- EVENING

Later. The room is glowing with light from rainbow lamp shades. Strings of Christmas lights wink from the ceiling. Somehow the effect manages to be more intimate than garish. The men are sprawled on the couch, Kurt curled in Blaine’s lap. He traces circles around Blaine’s left ring finger.

KURT

This is a much better couch for snuggling.

BLAINE

Getting furniture when you have a paycheck and your apartment costs as much as your dry cleaning did in New York makes a big difference. No more street corner pickups.

KURT

Is it silly that this is what I missed the most? Even more than the sex?

BLAINE

No, of course not.

KURT

I missed you. I missed holding you. Talking to you.

BLAINE

I missed your hands.

He brings their linked hands up and kisses them.

KURT

I kept your ring.

BLAINE

I hoped you wouldn’t throw it out.

KURT

I brought it back with me, here. I sometimes wore it at night, when it was all that I had of you. My hand felt naked and empty without it.

BLAINE

Not empty now.

KURT

I should roll my eyes at that.

Kurt traces around Blaine’s finger again.

KURT

When you proposed, I was going to say no.

BLAINE

I didn’t know that. Why didn’t you?

KURT

I knew it was coming. You’re terrible at secrets and Dad leaving for the airport three hours early was a big clue. I told him that I thought we were too young.

BLAINE

We were. He tried to tell me the same thing. Everybody told me that I shouldn’t propose. I should have listened to them.

KURT

No, no. Let me finish. When I saw you, when I heard you, all of those doubts vanished. Because it was you. You are my everything. Even knowing everything that we would go through, if I went back to that day on the staircase, I would still say yes. I still want to get married, to marry you.

BLAINE

Still? Are you sure? Because we don’t have to.

KURT

Last month, when the Supreme Court decided not to hear the appeals for marriage equality, were you following that?

BLAINE

Of course.

KURT

I watched all these couples race to the courthouse, marrying in jeans. One woman wore pajamas. Married at city hall. All I could think was that was exactly what I wanted. I don’t want the ceremony. Not really, not anymore. When it comes down to it, I want the paper and the promises and you. I want to marry you, Blaine, I just want you by my side.

BLAINE

I want that too. So much.

KURT

I’m not saying right away, maybe, but soon.

We should do couples counseling, when we get back.

BLAINE

I’d like that. We’re still a work-in-progress.

KURT

Just needing a few tweaks.

BLAINE

Perfectly imperfect sometimes does.

30 INT. BLAINE'S APARTMENT -- LIVING ROOM -- NIGHT

More time has passed. Two mostly filled glasses of wine rest forgotten on the side table.

BLAINE

You should hear them. They sound amazing. Mercedes connected me with the director of her gospel choir last week and we added this soul harmony that will blow you away. I’ve really enjoyed teaching, more than I thought I would. I emailed Madame Tibideaux about returning next year, but I don’t think it’s the right fit anymore. I love performing, but I think I’m going to apply to NYU and Tisch with an education focus.

KURT

That sounds like such a good fit for you. You have done such amazing things with the Warblers.

BLAINE

They’re a good group of kids. I worried after the Jane incident, but they’ve matured these last few months.

KURT

I hear the head Warbler has started to gel his hair like his dapper advisor. Do I have competition?

BLAINE

I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m a taken man.

KURT

Mmm. I guess-

(yawns widely, and curls closer)

-I better make sure that it’s obvious that I’ve staked my claim.

BLAINE

I caught that yawn.

KURT

It’s late. Is that really the time? I probably should go.

BLAINE

No, stay. The bed stays for the next renters, but I have clean sheets.

Kurt doesn’t hesitate. If he has his way, he’ll never sleep away from Blaine again.

KURT

Do you have an extra toothbrush in those boxes?

33 -- INT. BLAINE'S APARTMENT -- BEDROOM -- NIGHT

Dressed in tee-shirts, and sleep pants, they have moved seamlessly into their old bedtime routines. Blaine is digging for sheets one of the many boxes, while Kurt takes in the remaining decorations.

KURT

Is that a unicorn on the wall?

BLAINE

Mmm, Brittany decorated.

KURT

Should have figured, definitely her touch.

BLAINE

Dave was so highly amused by it all. He spent the first night taking selfies with all of the random knickknacks and posted them on Facebook. He couldn’t get enough of the rainbows.

KURT

That’s quite the change.

He catches the pillow Blaine tosses him.

BLAINE

I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have mentioned Dave.

KURT

No. I may not be ready to hear about your, um, sex life, but I know he meant a great deal to you.

BLAINE

He did. He was kind and loving, when I really needed love. His friends weren’t your friends, that helped – they were all people from college, a really great group. We had fun together. For a time, I could forget.

KURT

I’m glad you had that. I’m glad that he was here for you.

BLAINE

We both knew it wasn’t going to last forever. I loved him, and he loved me. But it was different and we knew that. He was even sweet after finding out that I kissed you. After Rachel’s party. When he had every right to be furious, he was understanding.

KURT

Why did you kiss me?

BLAINE

I knew that I loved you, that I have always loved you, and always will. And you were... so you and irresistible. Kissing you would make me a cheater. Again. And I did it anyway.

KURT

I don’t think of you as a cheater.

BLAINE

It’s not something that I want as a character trait.

KURT

Honey, I may have given you reason to doubt it, but my heart is yours and I know that you will protect it. I trust you.

BLAINE

_Kurt._

You know I’ve had sex. With more than just you and Dave.

KURT

I know.

BLAINE

I was always safe, and I’ve been tested recently and will get tested again if you want. But. I like sex. When I was numb, sex made me feel connected again.

KURT

I probably will always be more hesitant about sex than you, but I understand the loneliness. I get it. I’ll probably never be able to do the casual hook-up, but I tried dating, in New York, did I tell you? I thought it would help me get over you. Ha! I joined Grindr and all I got was dick pics.

BLAINE

Kurt, Grindr is for hookups.

KURT

What? No, it's not. It's like Match.com only for men.

Stop laughing at me!

Blaine’s belly contracts with wheezing laughter, as Kurt reaches over and smacks him with a pillow.

40 -- INT. BLAINE'S APARTMENT -- BEDROOM -- NIGHT

Kurt’s curled around Blaine, head pillowed on his chest. Even after all of the talking that they’ve done, there’s still more to say and words flow easily.

KURT

I still miss Finn.

BLAINE

Being home must be hard.

KURT

I keep expecting to hear him coming down the stairs. I don’t think I ever really let myself mourn him.

BLAINE

You were pretty stoic then. I kept expecting you to breakdown and cry.

KURT

I thought I had to be strong for Rachel and for Carole.

BLAINE

I knew you were holding back. I thought it was a sign that you still didn’t trust me.

KURT

I know. I did trust you. I didn’t trust myself. I’m sorry that I didn’t let you in. I didn’t know how then.

Dad told me that he and Carole nearly divorced a year ago.

BLAINE

(incredulously)

Your dad? And Carole?

KURT

Yeah. I had no idea until after I came home and we were talking. Finn’s death was hard on them, on Carole especially, and with Dad gone so often to Washington, well. They’re okay now, great even.

I never saw them fighting when I was in high school. Even when things got bad between Finn and I - they were always so calm and reasonable. So every time you and I had an argument, I thought we were being immature, a sign of our eventual incompatibility.

BLAINE

Like we were still in a high school romance.

Kurt shifts to lie on the pillow and looks directly at Blaine.

KURT

Yeah, exactly. And I guess I didn’t realize how much we had grown through our disagreements and trying to make it work. I thought we were failing.

BLAINE

That’s what made it hurt so badly. I thought we were doing better.

KURT

I know. I’m so sorry, Blaine, that I didn’t see that we were fixable. I demanded a level of perfection in our relationship that I didn’t expect with anybody else. I mean, I lived with Rachel and Santana for 2 years and it was a rare week without somebody throwing something against the wall. And that didn’t phase me, but something minor with you did.

BLAINE

We both had unrealistic expectations. I really thought we were doing better. I mean, I didn’t like fighting, but I thought if I ignored the cracks that it would just get better with time.

KURT

My therapist told me that men fight to keep connected. I think in some ways, I provoked fights to test our limits, to see what it would take to break us. In my mind, a fight about toothpaste on towels was a looming abyss.

BLAINE

That isn’t fair to either of us. You rightfully told me that I was holding things back from you, expecting you to read my mind. I need you—

KURT

To do the same for you. I know, you’re right. I‘m working on it, with my therapist. I can’t promise that I won’t make the same mistakes again. But I’m trying.

BLAINE

So am I. We’ll get this, Kurt. We’ll have to actively work on this, both of us, together, so that we don’t fall back into old patterns, but I believe in us.

KURT

I believe in us too.

There’s a long moment of them just drinking each other in. This feels like a major accomplishment. They can do this - they are doing this.

KURT

Blaine?

BLAINE

Hmm?

KURT

Can this count as our talk? Because I’ve really missed you and I just want to kiss you and if I kiss you, I won’t want to stop. And I don’t want to stop. I trust you and I trust us and I love you and I want everything with you again, and mmm— Oh. There. Ohhh—

Blaine rolls on top of Kurt. Passionate kissing ensues. They break apart. Blaine nuzzles Kurt’s nose, leans back and slowly removes his shirt. He leans in again, they kiss and

FADE OUT:

42 -- INT. BLAINE'S APARTMENT -- BEDROOM -- MORNING

Kurt is asleep, buried in blankets. Blaine is off screen, whistling softly. A phone buzzes. It’s a group text to Blaine, Sam, Puck and Artie from Tina.

TINA (TEXT)

_EMERGENCY MEETING IN THE AUDITORIUM_

TINA (TEXT)

_1 HOUR_

TINA (TEXT)

_I need u all there No xcuses_

TINA (TEXT)

_MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE IS IN JEOPARDY!_

TINA (TEXT)

_Don’t tell any 1 esp Mike_

Blaine appears on camera. He is dressed, hair carefully gelled. He pockets the phone, and then lingers next to Kurt. His Kurt. He brushes Kurt’s sleep-mussed hair back.

BLAINE

Kurt?

Kurt stirs and stretches, bare shoulders exposed, hinting at their recent activities.

KURT

Is it morning?

BLAINE

It’s Tina. She has some kind of emergency and needs me. I’m headed over to the school.

KURT

Mmh?

BLAINE

Sam will be by in a few hours. You can sleep until then.

Blaine presses a kiss to Kurt’s cheek, forehead, and mouth. The kiss becomes heavy, as Kurt throws a sleep-heavy arm around around Blaine, pulling him back towards the bed.

BLAINE

No, no, I gotta go.

Blaine kisses Kurt again. Blaine’s certainly not making any real effort to leave.

KURT

She can wait.

BLAINE

I- Mmm.

KURT

Five more minutes.

(another kiss)

I just got you back in my arms. She can’t take you from me yet.

BLAINE

It’s just a couple of hours. Promise.

KURT

I know. I do. I just.

Is it silly that I worry this is a dream? That you won’t come back?

Blaine cups Kurt’s face and punctuates each sentence with another kiss.

BLAINE

Hey. I love you. Always.

KURT

(smiling)

You’d better. You’re stuck with me now.

BLAINE

Five minutes, then. How are you going to use your time, Mister Hummel?

KURT

Oh, Mister Anderson, I think you know exactly what I have in mind.

The camera pans out as Blaine crawls back into bed and

FADE OUT TO COMMERCIAL:

 

END ACT ONE

 

 

 

>   
>  Way too long, my god. You’re not writing for the Klaine show. Keep the first kiss, get rid of the rest, and get them married already. Leave the exploration of “feelings” to fanfic writers.  
>  RM

**Author's Note:**

> Endless thanks to my beta, [Alianne](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Alianne82/pseuds/Alianne82), who walked me through some sticky areas and guided me on ways to improve the story. This took me over 14 months to write; without her help, it would have been another year before I would have gotten it in the form that I had envisioned.
> 
> ***
> 
> AO3 strips special HTML coding on download. So I made downloads that (mostly) preserve the coding and keep it in the screenplay format. You can download it in PDF, MOBI (kindle) and EPUB [here](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/d8kdc538au8vz/A_Wedding_-_Production_Draft). I've tested it on my iPad and it looks okay to me, but let me know if non-apple products have problems. Alas, the post-it did not translate over. 
> 
> ***
> 
> If you loved it and want to share it - tumblr [link is here](http://redheadgleek.tumblr.com/post/144212017051/fic-a-wedding-production-draft). Come say hi - the reply button is open for all.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
